Internet National Wrestling (INW)
by W0LV3SN0TFAR
Summary: Welcome to INW where a lot of people from around the world compete for the right to be the best wrestler globally. Currently accepting ocs.
1. Chapter 1

**There is a company on the merge of greatness. A company only shown on the internet.**

 **This is the Internet National Wrestling organisation. With frienships, rivalrys, betrayals, tournaments and much more this company is destined to be great.**

But of course every company needs a lot of wrestlers. Send in your ocs by submitting this form.

Name:

Age:

Hometown:

Height/Weight:

Personality:

Face or heel:

Ring attire:

Theme song:

Signatures (Max of 6):

Finishers (Max of 3):

Manager/Tag team/Stable:

What show are you on? (Wednesday night warriors/ Saturday night shotgun.):

Wrestling experience:

 **There are two shows and they are both seperated, there are seperate titles and different GMs for each show.**

On Wednesday night warriors there are these following titles: INW heavyweight championship.(Main title on Warriors.)

INW Global championship (Minor).

INW hardcore championship (Minor).

INW Tag team championship (Tag belts).

INW Womens championship (Womens)

On Saturday night shotgun there are: INW world championship (Main title).

INW shotgun championship (Minor).

INW intercontinental championship (Minor).

INW pro wrestling tag championships (Tag belts).

INW international womens championship (Womens).

 **The current roster is:**  
 **Males:** Adam Cole  
Chris Sabin  
Cliff Compton  
Jimmy Rave  
Lance Hoyt  
Matt and Nick Jackson.  
Shelton Benjamin  
Freddy Strong(Oc)  
Nigel Johnson (Oc)  
Jay Lethal  
Matt Sydal  
Finn Balor  
Samoa Joe  
Tyler Breeze  
Dolph Ziggler  
Kevin Owens  
Randy Evans (Oc)  
And Johnny Mundo.

 **Females** : Sasha Banks  
Charlotte  
Awesome Kong  
Maria Kanellis  
And ODB.

 **A/N I look forward to seeing your ocs soon. Until next time, see you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2 Roster list

A/N Sup guys this is Wolf here with the list of wrestlers that have currently been sent in for this story.

Name:Tomer "The Jewish Gun" Lami

Age:25

Hometown:Dublin, Ireland

Height/Weight:200 lb, 6"5

Personality:Cool and Smart guy that think about others before himself, Takes High risks and extreme Things.

Face or heel:Face

Ring attire:Finn Balor style With Bodypaint At PPV's

Theme song:Get Hyper- DJ Droidkea FT. KSI

Signatures (Max of 6):  
Leap Of Faith- Yolo Pop-Up Powerbomb- Get Rekt Superman Punch - Fist Of Steel Curb Stomp - Sidewalk Step Anaconda Vise- The Overload

Finishers (Max of 3):  
Coup de Grace- Hawk Sight Headlock Driver- Jewish Gun Fujiwara Armbar- Arm-Ory

Manager/Tag team/Stable:Becky Lynch as Wife

What show are you on? (Wednesday night warriors/ Saturday night shotgun.):Wednesday night warriors

Wrestling experience:7 years at NJPW As "Prince Lami"  
Co-Leader Of The Bullet Club With Prince Devitt(Finn Balor)  
Used To Wear Body-Paint Of Pop-Culture.

Note:Tomer And Becky Married In Ireland, And they Have a 5 years old son named Max.

Gimmick:Crazy Guy,Lunatic.

Style of Wrestling:Finn Balor Mixed With Dean Ambrose style.

Name: Brandon Elvidge.  
Age: 22 Hometown: Manchester England.  
Height/Weight: 61 and 240 pounds.  
Personality: Hes a brutal wrestler in the ring who will stop at nothing to win. He doesn't care about the fans and believes hes better than every wrestler in the company today. He loves street fights so that he can beat people up and here them scream.  
Face or heel: Heel.  
Ring attire: He wears black pants with the English flag on the back. He has an Red and white armband on his right arm. He wears Black Wrestling boots like Stone Cold.  
Entrance attire: He wears a robe on the way to the ring with the words England rules on the back of it.  
Theme song: Centuries-Fall out boy.  
Signatures (Max of 6): German Suplex,  
Running superkick Death valley driver Power slam Glory before dishonor (He named it while he was in Roh. He was undefeated at the event. He gets them in a neutraliser position and dives off the top rope driving them face first in the mat.)  
Finishers (Max of 3): Death before dishonor (Voted as finisher of the year in Roh. He lifts them up in a suplex then elevates them down to the mat.)  
Koji clutch of the top rope.  
Manager/Tag team/Stable: Sienna Sheffield-Manager.  
What show are you on?: Wednesday night warriors.  
Wrestling experience: When he turned 15 he was trained to wrestle by his mentor William Regal and a man he treats like his uncle Lance Storm. He wrestled for Roh when he turned 18 and while there was a 2 time television champion and a 1 time Roh heavyweight champion. He left the company when he turned 22 and then he went to INW where he knows hell be a dominant force on the roster.

Name: Sienna Sheffield.  
Age: 22 Hometown: Los Angeles but born in Cleveland Ohio.  
Height/Weight: 56 and 150 pounds.  
Personality: Shes that attractive diva that gets involved in her boyfriends matches to distract his opponents. She likes watching Brandon dominate his opponents after the she can Sienna will slap his opponent or hold his foot down so that Brandon wins.  
Face or heel:Heel.  
Ring attire: She doesnt wrestle but she goes out to the ring in a different colored dress every week and she always has heels on. Theme song: Centuries-Fall out boy.  
Signatures: N/A Finishers: Women s slap to the face of Brandons opponent.  
Manager/Tag team/Stable: She manages Brandon Elvidge.  
What show are you on?: Wednesday night warriors.  
Wrestling experience: She met Brandon whilst in Roh and she was his valet over there as women didnt fight. She knows how to fight but she doesnt wrestle in case she has a career threatening injury. Shes the cousin of WWE wrestler The Miz they both grew up in Cleveland so there close. She moved to La when she turned 16 and Mike still keeps in touch as much as he can.

Name: Jason Sabre

Age: 23

Hometown: Los Angeles

Height/Weight: 6'1, 231

Personality: He is a little bit Cynical and cold to people he doesn't know. He's somewhat of a loner when it comes to fighting. He fights his own battles and fights other people's, but doesn't let them fight his. He shows hints of arrogance about his skill. He likes to get into matches and brawls. He has a mindset that if you cross him or come at him, he's going to beat the holy hell out of you

Face or heel: Face

Ring attire: Dark black jeans, A white wifebeater and Taped wrist. He wears some type of tennis shoes

Theme song: Weight of my pride by Pay Money to my Pain

Signatures (Max of 6): Slingblade, Double underhook DDT, Half nelson suplex, Crossface, Deathplex (Suplex into a double knee backbreaker), Bite the Bullet (Del rio style superkick followed by Brainbuster)

Finishers (Max of 3):Final Hour (High fly flow), Final Resolution (Boma ye), Midnight Special (GTS)

Manager/Tag team/Stable: Nope

What show are you on? (Wednesday night warriors/ Saturday night shotgun.): Warriors

Wrestling experience: He was a backyard wrestler as a kid. Growing up dreaming of being a wrestler. His family was extremely poor. He grew up with three siblings, him being younger. He had two sisters (Maria and Bella) and one older brother (Jaxon). When he was eight his father left them, so him and his siblings had to make some money. When he was 13, him and his brother had a spat that led to Jason leaving the house and running away to Europe. There he trained to become a wrestler and began wrestling when he was 14. Once he was legal, he came back to America to compete in companies like CZW and PWG where he held both of their world titles. He evetually made a little trip to New Japan where he had a great run including an IC Title run and winning the G1 Climax.

Name: Daredevil Epsilon Hometown: San Antonio, Texas Height: 6'0 Weight: 210 pounds Personality: Evil, Sadistic Heel High Flyer, cheater, weapon's enthusiast Ring Attire: Black skull mask, spandex trousers that are half grey and half black Theme: Fear Disturbed Signatures: DDT (Backflip, traditional, and tornado), superkick Finishers: 450 splash, drive-by-kick soloist Saturday Night Shotgun Experience: Has held numerous championships across America and France. Mostly remembered for his time in CZW holding the heavyweight championship 3 times.

Names: Jessica and Jasmine Batista Ages: Both are 28 (Jasmine is the older twin)  
Hometown: Both are from Washington DC Height/Weight: Jessica is 5'7" 120, Jasmine is 5'8" 123 Apperance: Both have hourglass bodies, tanned skin, nose rings, their father's stomach tattoo. Jessica has long straight black hair and Jasmine has long curly black hair.  
Personality: Sweet tomboy daddy girls Gimmick: Biker Chicks (Jasmine is VERY overprotective of Jessica)  
Face or Heel: Both are Faces Ring Attire: Both have black crop tops, black leather pants, black boots, black bandannas (Takes off in ring) and black leather jackets with KQ on the back with a crown over it (Takes off in ring)  
Theme Song: Jessica's is Criminal by Britney Spears and Jasmines is Flesh by Simon Curtis Signatures (For Jessica): Bang Bang (Spinebuster), Shots Fired (Lou Thez Press)  
Signatures (For Jasmine): Bar Stool (Superkick) Pool Hall (High Knee)  
Finishers (For Jessica): Fire Arm (Spear), Wild Thing (Sharpshooter)  
Finishers (For Jasmine): Corona (Black Widow), Mississippi Queen (Batista Bomb)  
Show: Both are on Saturday Night Shotgun Wrestling Experience: Formerly wrestled with their father (Batista)

Stable Name: Knockout Queens Stable Theme: Freak of Nature by Chris Crocker Stable Entrance: Jessica comes out like Natalya and Jasmine comes out like Tamina.

Name: Brianna "Brie" Gage

Age: 23 years old

Hometown: Carson, California

Height/Weight: 5'11 / 155 lbs

Personality: She's one of the sweetest people you will ever meet. Also, she is beautiful, smart, and brave

Face or heel: Face

Ring attire: Sasha Banks styled gear, only in different colors of camouflage with black combat boots

Theme song: Wildflower by The JaneDear Girls

Signatures (Max of 6):  
\- Chokeslam - Irish Whip - Missile Dropkick - Running Bulldog - Spear - Sit Out Facebuster

Finishers (Max of 3):  
\- The Brie Gage Special: Spear, followed by a Bridging Figure Four leglock

\- Nightwish: Modified Scorpion Crosslock

\- Sweet Dreams: Split-Legged corkscrew moonsault

Manager/Tag team/Stable: Maybe she can join a stable with a fellow Face Diva

What show are you on? (Wednesday night warriors/ Saturday night shotgun.): Wednesday Night Warriors

Wrestling experience: 8 years of wrestling experience

Additional Info: Brianna is married to Los Angeles County Fire Department Captain John Gage and is the mother of Hannah Marie Gage.

Name: Shamera Wilde

Age: 20

Hometown: Staten Island, New York

Height/Weight: 5'2 110lbs

Personality: She's smart and calculating. She's the brain of the two and proud of it. She's always strategizing something. She is a perfectionist but some comes off a bit cowardly sometimes when her opponents are bigger than she is.

Face or heel: Heel

Ring attire: Black lace Crop top with black lace shorts, black combat boots and black fingerless gloves.

Theme song: The Phoenix - Fall Out Boy

Signatures (Max of 6): Handspring moonsault, Rolling knee bar, Tilt a whirl headscissor, Headscissor Driver, Bicycle Kick

Finishers (Max of 3): Corkscrew Axe Kick (Wilde Style), Phoenix Splash (The Phoenix) , Diving Tornado DDT (Wilde Ride)

Manager/Tag team/Stable: Royals

What show are you on? (Wednesday night warriors/ Saturday night shotgun.): Saturday Night Shotgun

Wrestling experience: None but has trained under Katarina for 2 years

Appearence: A light brown complexion with long black wavy hair and hazel eyes she's pretty skinny.

Name: Katarina Love

Age: 24

Hometown: Philadelphia , Pa

Height/Weight: 5'8 125lbs

Personality: She's your typical mean girl. She doesn't care about anyone but herself and loves to torment others. Her temper is pretty short and she tends to lash out .

Face or heel: Heel

Ring attire: Black leather sports bra like top, black leather shorts, black leather boots.

Theme song: Bad Girl - Usher

Signatures (Max of 6): Explorer Suplex, Tilt a whirl backbreaker, standing phoenix splash, dropsault, cruifix headscissor

Finishers (Max of 3): Shooting Star Press DDT (Star Power), F5 (Purrfect) , Standing Sit out Shiranu

Manager/Tag team/Stable: Royals w/ Shamera

What show are you on? (Wednesday night warriors/ Saturday night shotgun.): Saturday night shotgun

Wrestling experience: wrestling for 4 years, is a highly proficient highflyer but also a powerhouse.

Appearence: Light brown skin, light brown eyes a curvy but fit body and long black hair with purple & blue highlights.

A/N I`m still accepting ocs so if you have any send them in. But until the next chapter see you guys later.

Added ocs:

Jordan Hardy(Alpha)

18  
Detroit  
5'6 110lbs  
Gamer and hipster  
Face  
Red contacts, Red tank top,red shorts with black trimming  
Sail(unlimited gravity remix) Awolnation  
Twist of fate  
ABO(alpha beta omega) super kick with Samoan drop  
Tag team partner Aj Lee tag name Wolfgeek  
Wednesday  
1 year.

Stable name: Rebelution

Members: Freddy Escobar, King Caesar, Dylan Torres, DJ Kingston  
Theme(as a group or tag team): Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch.  
All of them are heels, but can turn

Freddy Escobar  
Age:25  
Gender: Male  
Weight:225  
Height:6'0  
Look: A Mexican American wrestler with sunglasses and a jacket that lights up. He is lean but athletic. His ring attire consists of a custom black and white under armor shirt and pants.  
Gimmick: A rich, charismatic,arrogant, famous, sarcastic, cunning,magnificent b***, Freddy Escobar is a world-renowned wrestler from NJPW and a former world champ. He believes he is the best and he can definitely back it up. He is quick witted and has a sarcastic sense of humor and an over the top behavior.  
Hometown: Los Angeles, California  
Nickname: The Prince, Smooth Criminal, The Black Fox  
Entrance Theme: We Will Rock You by Queen  
Wrestling style: While he can fly around and brawl, he is mainly a technical fighter and fights dirty.  
Signatures: Figure four leglock, superkick, Pele kick, shooting star press, ddt, corkscrew plancha, enzugiri, running ric flair,knee drop, three amigos, frog splash, pedigree, michinoku driver, turnbuckle powerbomb,hurracarana  
Finishers: Money shot(diving double foot stomp), Prince's Blade (kazuchika okada's rainmaker.) Nut Cracker- Johnny cage's spilt punch from MK. Only used if the ref isn't looking or in a no disqualification match.

Name: King Ceaser  
Hometown: Brooklyn, NY  
Age: 29  
Weight: 285 lbs  
Height: 6'11  
Nickname: The King of Beasts  
Look: Big, tough. Black elbow pads, and Undertaker like ring gear. Is pretty muscular. Black hair, and brown skin. Is of Italian descent.  
Entrance theme: A lion roar followed by "mama said knock you out" by LL Cool J  
Gimmick: A simple badass, likes to fight and loves a good brawl. However he is honorable and is the least likely of the group to cheat.  
Style: A very agile powerhouse, capable of suicide dives, enzuigiris.  
Signatures: Enzugiri, sucide dive, moonsault, discus elbow smash, rock bottom, tiger suplex, big boot, stunner, diving elbow drop, spear.  
Finishers: Muscle Buster, crossface chickenwing, Bombshell (top rope powerbomb)

Name: Dylan Torres  
Hometown: Detroit, Michigan  
Age:26  
Weight: 295 lbs  
Height: 6'5  
Nickname: The Rabid Street Dog.  
Look: A chubby person. Black hair and brown eyes. He is Mexican American. He wears a black muscle shirt and shorts, like Kevin Owens.  
Gimmick: A brash, outspoken, no nonsense brawler. Is arrogant and is prone to bursts of anger.  
Style: A h*** brawler, he can move around the ring, but is not as agile as his teammates. Is surprisingly good at technical wrestling, due to being a former NCAA wrestling champion.  
Signatures: Multiple punches, german suplex, big boot, cannonball senton, full nelson slam, double arm DDT, back body drop,  
Finisher: Package Piledriver, spinning lariat (Crushing Blow), Ankle Lock  
Theme: Centuries by fall out boy

Name: DJ Kingston  
Hometown: Honolulu, Hawaii  
Age:25.  
Weight:218 lbs  
Height: 6'3  
Nickname: The Wildcat.  
Look: An African American with an afro, wears a denim jacket and skinny jeans.  
Gimmick: He is a calm and collected wrestler, he is brilliant but lazy. He is the voice of reason in the team.  
Style: An athletic high flyer, with a mastery of jeet kune do.  
Signatures: Superkick, springboard moonsault , enzugiri, shooting star press to the outside of the ring, Swanton bomb, spinning heel kick, 123 kick, hurricarana, sucude dive, diving ddt  
Finishers. Trouble in paradise(jumping spinning roundhouse kick) , Hawaii Hangover(top rope somersault leg drop), Honolulu destroyer( flip piledriver)  
Theme: Get busy by Sean Paul.

Name: jerimiah van Carson

Age: 24

Height: 5'6

Weight: 158 lbs

Hometown: Manchester, England

Face/heel: heel

Personality: pompous, snobby, sadistic

Ring attire: blue tights, black wrestling boots

Theme song: hallelujah chorus

Signatures: running European uppercut, diving clothesline, reverse Boston crab

Finishers: most refined move in wrestling(tiger suplex into a glam slam stretch), grand finale(double flipping moonsault into senton)

Saturday night shotgun

Wrestling experience: has competed in over 30 other wrestling promotions, winning a total of 203 total championships, trained by "iron" mike Sharpe.

Name: Kyle Stevens

Age: 28  
Hometown: Winnipeg, Manitoba  
Height/Weight: 6'1"/234 pounds  
Personality: Sensible, Optimistic, Voice of Reason  
Face/Heel: Heel  
Ring Attire: White tight pants, Red knee pads, Red boots, Black tape wrapped around his fists  
Theme Song: "Through the Fire and Flames" by DragonForce  
Signatures: Knee Strike/Running Bulldog Combo, Frankensteiner, Moonsault, Stinger Splash, Somersault Plancha, Van Daminator  
Finishers: Figure-Four Leglock, Sharpshooter, Green Bay Plunge  
Manager/Tag Team/Stable: Brutus Vicious and Wolfgang  
Show: Wednesday Night Warriors  
Wrestling Experience: 10 years (Lucha Libre, Puroresu and Indies)

Name: Brutus Vicious  
Age: 35  
Hometown: Milwaukee, Wisconsin  
Height/Weight: 6'9"/298 pounds  
Personality: Sadistic, Rude, Vulgar, Has Intimidating Mic Skills  
Face/Heel: Heel  
Ring Attire: Black singlet with Black tight pants, Black elbow pads, Black boots  
Theme Song: "11th Hour" by Lamb of God  
Signatures: Spear, Suplex City, Alabama Slam, Fallaway Slam, Flapjack, Diving Headbutt  
Finishers: Sit-out Piledriver, Ankle Lock, Five Consecutive Powerbombs  
Manager/Tag Team/Stable: Kyle Stevens and Wolfgang  
Show: Wednesday Night Warriors  
Experience: 14 Years competing in Extreme Promotions

Name: Wolfgang  
Age: 41  
Hometown: Minneapolis, Minnesota  
Height/Weight: 6'2"/257 pounds  
Personality: Silent Killer, Stoic, Cold-Hearted, Apathetic, Remorseless,  
Face/Heel: Heel  
Ring Attire: Black T-Shirt with "Psychotic Animal" written on it, Blue tight pants, Black elbow pads, Black wristbands, Black boots  
Theme Song: "Disciple" by Slayer  
Signatures: Running Lariat, Suplex City, Spinebuster, Surfboard, Armbar, Triangle Choke  
Finishers: Frog Splash, Boston Crab, Anaconda Vise  
Manager/Tag Team/Stable: Kyle Stevens and Brutus Vicious  
Show: Wednesday Night Warriors  
Experience: 23 Years (Puroresu, Extreme Deathmatch)

Stable Info:  
Group Theme Song: "One Shot, One Kill" by Dying Fetus  
Group Entrance: They emerge from the backstage area wielding weapons (random every week). They walk normally down the ramp.  
They each have unique ways of entering the ring (Kyle Stevens slingshots himself over the top rope, Brutus Vicious walks over the top rope, Wolfgang rolls under the bottom rope).

Double Team Finishers:  
Alabama Slam (Brutus Vicious) Spinebuster (Wolfgang) combination  
Electric Chair Drop (Brutus Vicious) German Suplex (Wolfgang) combination  
Grapevine Ankle Lock (Brutus Vicious) Anaconda Vise (Wolfgang) combination

Powerbomb (Brutus Vicious) followed by a Moonsault (Kyle Stevens)  
Sit-out Piledriver (Brutus Vicious) Missile Dropkick (Kyle Stevens) combination  
Military Press Drop (Brutus Vicious) Superkick (Kyle Stevens) combination

Van Daminator (Kyle Stevens) Enziguri (Wolfgang) combination  
Figure-Four Leglock (Kyle Stevens) Anaconda Vise (Wolfgang) combination  
Moonsault (Kyle Stevens) Frog Splash (Wolfgang) combination

Triple Team Finishers:  
Diving Headbutt (Brutus Vicious) followed by a Suicide Dive (Wolfgang) followed by a Springboard 450 Splash (Kyle Stevens)  
Triple Chokeslam  
Taking turns hitting their opponent/s in the head with various weapons  
Crucifying their opponent/s to a wooden cross/table/cage wall

Storyline Suggestions:  
Please keep their appearance a secret from the others first. They sit in the crowd as plants, then they interfere in a main event and cause chaos by attacking everyone (Wrestlers, Commentators, Referees, Timekeepers, Cameramen, Paramedics). Soon enough, they start regularly attacking random people (Both Men and Women) every week, until the boss gives in to their demands: championships.

Here are the ocs i made.

Name: Freddy Strong.  
Age: 27  
Hometown: Omaha Nebraska.  
Height/Weight: 6`3 and 254 pounds.  
Personality: A generally nice guy who tries his hardest to make sure the fans get their moneys worth. He has a mean streak though and if you annoy him or bully him, he`ll snap and end up lashing out.  
Face or heel: Face.  
Ring attire: Red and gold pants with his last name on the back of them. He has a brown jacket that he wears to the ring. He also has black wrestling boots.  
Theme song: Avenged sevenfold-Afterlife.  
Signatures: Spinning clothesline, Powerbomb onto the apron, Inverted pedigree, snap DDT.  
Finishers: Alabama slam, Cross rhodes.  
No manager or tag team or stable.  
What show are they on?: Saturday night shotgun.  
Wrestling experience: He`s experienced all around the world as he has competed in many companies. His most famous tenure was in Japan with NJPW where he was a 3 time IWGP champion.

Name: Nigel Johnson.  
Age: 19  
Hometown: New York, New York  
Height/Weight: 5`8 and 200 pounds.  
Personality: A mean kid as every one calls him, Nigel will try his hardest to win a match and he knows how to take out any body part thanks to his submission moves.  
Face or heel: Heel.  
Ring attire: It is the rocks attire but instead of a bull its got a snake on it.  
Theme song: The phoenix-Fall out boy.  
Signatures: Roundhouse kick, Spike piledriver, Kimura lock, Jawbreaker.  
Finishers: Cross armbreaker, Koji clutch.  
No manager/Tag team/Stable.  
What show are they on?: Warriors.  
Wrestling experience: This is his first proper wrestling company but he was trained by Shawn Michael's and Brock Lesnar.

Name:Randy Evans.  
Age: 23  
Hometown: Montreal Quebec Canada.  
Height and weight: 6`0 and 230 pounds.  
Personality: He honestly could care less about anyone.  
Face or heel: Heel.  
Ring attire: Blue jeans with a skull and crossbones on and he has a biker jacket as he rides a bike to the ring.  
Theme song: PATD-I write sins not tragedies.  
Signatures: Pop up powerbomb, Spike ddt, Rko, Repeated strikes to the head, Belly to belly suplex.  
Finisher: Superkick.  
No manager/tag team or stable.  
What show are they on? Shotgun.  
Wrestling experience: Spent 5 years in Roh and eventually becomes a part of S.C.U.M where he was the co leader. He left the company and went to INW to win and nothing else.


	3. Chapter 3 Shows and Tournaments

A/N Sup guys this is Wolf here with the newest chapter of INW.

In this chapter i will show you guys the roster for each show (I`ve added a few real wrestlers since the first chapter) and the way this show will work.

Wednesday night warriors:

Tomer Lami

Brandon Elvidge

Sienna Sheffield

Jason Sabre

Brianna Gage

Jordan Hardy

Kyle Stevens

Wolfgang

Brutus Vicious

Nigel Johnson

Tyler Breeze

Adam Cole

Jay Lethal

Matt and Nick Jackson

Dolph Ziggler

Kevin Owens

Brian Myers

Trent Barreta

Shelton Benjamin

ACH

Nick Aldis

Awesome Kong

Sasha Banks

And Madison Rayne.

Saturday night shotgun:

Daredevil Epsilon

Jessica Batista

Jasmine Batista

Shamera Wilde

Katerina Love

Jerimiah Van Carson

Freddy Strong

Randy Evans

Freddy Escobar

King Ceasar

Dylan Torres

DJ Kingston

(Need more ocs for this roster but so far its ok.)

Chris Sabin

Cliff Compton

Jimmy Rave

Lance Hoyt

Matt Sydal

Finn Balor

Samoa Joe

Johnny Mundo

Drew Galloway

Eli Drake

Micah

Chris Mordetzsky

Gurv Sihra

Harv Sihra

Charlotte

Maria Kanellis

ODB

And Mickie James.

Those are the current rosters. I`m still taking ocs so send them in. The current schedule will be posted below. This story starts in January 2016.

January 6th- First show of Wednesday night warriors.

January 9th- First show of Saturday night shotgun.

January 20th- Second show of WNW

January 23rd- Second show of SNS

January 24th- First annual PPV of INW.

(A show happens every two weeks.)

March 6th-Second annual PPV of INW.

April 17th- Third annual PPV of INW.

May 22nd- Fourth annual PPV of INW.

July 3rd- Fifth annual PPV of INW.

July 20th- WNW live from London England.

July 23rd- SNS live from London England.

August 28th- Sixth annual PPV of INW.

September 18th- Seventh annual PPV of INW.

October 30th- Eigth annual PPV of INW.

November 20th- Ninth annual PPV of INW.

December 25th- Tenth annual PPV of INW.

As you can tell there are ten PPVs but that doesn`t mean anything. There will be live events and lots of rivalrys and everything a company needs.

Down below is the tournament bracket so far.(This will be posted after every tournament match).

Match 1 to determine the new heavyweight champion of INW is: Brutus Vicious vs Jay Lethal.

Match 2 is: Nigel Johnson vs Jason Sabre.

Match 3 is: Adam Cole vs Nick Aldis.

Match 4 is: Brandon Elvidge vs Dolph Ziggler.

Every other member of the roster will be competing for the minor titles or the womens title.

Match 1 to determine the new world champion of INW is: Freddy Escobar vs Finn Balor.

Match 2 is: Drew Galloway vs Chris Sabin.

Match 3 is: Randy Evans vs Samoa Joe.

Match 4 is: Daredevil Epsilon vs Chris Mordetzsky.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is the first episode of WNW. See you guys later. 


End file.
